What is Love?
by shawtie
Summary: A Wade POV of the final scene from 2x10, Blue Christmas. One shot for now, but we'll see for the future!


**I recently watched Hart of Dixie, and I am in LOVE with the ship ZoeXWade. This is just a one-shot right now, from the 2x10 episode Blue Christmas of Wade's POV, but I may add more chapters, if I feel like I want to add more things from Wade's POV that happens and such.**

**Disclaimer…things I own: anyone I play at old school Xbox. Things I don't own: HoD and its characters.**

I had never believed in love at first sight, and I still refused to. Even after how much I've changed since a certain sassy little doctor had come to town, not quite that much had changed inside of me. So the question was, had it been love at second sight? Or third?

_Maybe, it was love at first _fight, I thought giddily. _Giddy. _So that was the emotion coursing through me right now. Up until a moment ago, it had been loss, and disappointment, as Zoe began to apologize for going on a date with me when she had never had the least of intentions to return my feelings.

Wade Kinsella has feelings. Yes, I know, I was surprised too. Her thinking of me as a placeholder ached and stung more than I ever thought anything could, which was why I pushed her into that stupid date and when she didn't feel the same, left without even her body in my bed anymore to keep me company, much less her heart.

So imagine my surprise when she comes out with this whole "I like you, Wade Kinsella. I really like you."

My heart just about stopped right there. I darted a look up at her face, gauging her expressions to see if they were sincere. I remembered when I had confessed the same thing to her, on the night of our prank war, and had then turned it all into a joke as I was too afraid of what it could all mean.

"Maybe we could be happy together," Zoe was saying, twisting her hands together nervously. I kept darting glances up at her and then away. She was so beautiful. I could honestly remember times when I had been mad at her for being so beautiful, because if she was ugly then maybe I could take my eyes off of her for a few seconds and try to get some semblance of my old life back together. But no, no chance of that.

"We'll never know unless we try." She was looking at me expectantly, but I couldn't be sure what she wanted me to say. I could never be sure what she wanted me to say, or not say, or do, or anything. If I just knew what she wanted, I would do it, I would be that whatever. It sure sounded like she suddenly had decided that she wanted what I had been waiting and wanting for over a year now.

But I didn't know with her. I could never tell. There had been too many times when I thought she had finally returned my feelings, only to be burned by Judson, or her feelings for Tucker, or for just being thought of as a sex toy. I couldn't take any more chances this time; I didn't think my heart could take it.

"What are you—what are you saying?" _Say it. Say it and I'm yours._

She took a deep breath, like what she was about to say was hard. _Yeah, it's hard to put your feelings on the line, _I thought. _Been there, done that._ And I couldn't help but start to hope.

"What I'm saying…" she paused to bite her lip, nervously. I missed kissing those lips. If I had thought it once, I had thought it a thousand times. And she was so close now…

"Would you maybe consider," she was saying, "being my-" she paused, _You're so close now, _I urged her on, "for real, out in public, everyone-knows-about, actual—boyfriend?"

She actually did it, I realized. The day I had accepted would never come, had came. I realized I was staring, emotions written all over my face—I looked away, to gather myself. _Surely I shouldn't feel this way? _I thought, mind whirling. _Shouldn't I be angry? That I had to wait? Or shouldn't I have moved on by now?_

But all I felt was joy. Maybe for the first time in my life, pure joy. Something was finally going right for Wade Kinsella. I had gotten what I wanted; Zoe Hart was mine, finally, and there was no room for anger or coldness in my heart, only joy, because Zoe Hart was mine. I turned to tell her so, but then she was talking again. Seriously. Never shuts up.

"It's okay," she said, taking my triumphant silence as hesitation. "You know what? You can think about it. Because I know, that I am a handful, and neurotic, and sometimes, I'm too bossy, and I do that, but—,"

I kissed her to shut her up, partly because I knew that was the only way I knew she would finally stop talking to let me get a word in edgewise, and partly because I wanted to so badly, and I had wanted to for _so long _to finally kiss her this way, kiss her in a way that showed she was more than a warm body to me. So much more. She kissed me back, just as tender and gentle as I was with her. This was different than any of the millions of kisses we had ever shared, but it meant so much more.

I stopped after only a few seconds, opening my eyes to see if it meant as much to her as it had to me. She still had hers closed, and she looked just as affected by my touch as I was by hers. And yes, the lust was there, but more importantly there was love between us. I knew it. She didn't yet, but I did. And I couldn't wait until she realized it. This time, I would make her say it first.

"Come here," I whispered. I loved the feeling of her in my arms. She was so small, like she was fragile, even though I knew she was anything but. Still, I liked her safe in the circle of my arms. That was the only place I trusted her to not get into trouble.

As I lifted her up, she gasped a little in surprise, placing her arms around my neck. I couldn't keep a little smile off of my face, and I kicked out at the stupid wicker chair I had taken from her earlier that day as I passed, wondering at how quickly things could change. How someone could go from having no hope at all to all the hope in the world.

"It's Christmas Eve, Doc," I told her unnecessarily as I carried her inside. "Crazier things have happened on this night than a doctor and a bartender." Before she could respond, and start talking again, I laid her on the couch and placed my mouth over hers again, breathing in her scent and wondering how I could miss the smell of someone so much.

We kissed slowly, and softly; I was still somewhere on Cloud Nine, and I hovered over her, marveling at the fact that her hands caressing my face could do more to me than other women's whole bodies could, when I heard some carolers come to the door.

_Can't they see we're occupied?_ I thought, but couldn't work up the anger to be actually irritated, as I was still blissfully happy.

Zoe made a small noise of protest as I detached my lips from hers, making me smile as I motioned to her that I would be right back.

I told the carolers to shut up and go away, but not even that irritated me because this just showed how I had the right to tell them to shut up and go away, now that Zoe and I were no longer hiding our relationship. Now that we actually had a relationship.

I walked back over to the couch, liking the expression in her eye as she smiled up at me, and loving the sight of her arms welcoming me back. "Where were we?" she muttered. "Oh, yeah—" and she pulled me back down into her, as the kisses changed from sweet to passionate.

I was never afraid to be too passionate with her, because as I knew for a fact, Zoe Hart was indeed crazy in the sack. She looked small, but she was a fiery little thing, so as her hands began to twist in my hair and pull it, I kissed her bruisingly hard, letting her break away to get in some air only for a few moments before I put my lips back down on hers.

That was when she spread open her legs and wrapped them around my waist, and though we were closed, I still let out a groan, reached down, and fitted her hips more firmly around mine. I could feel her hands trying to unbutton my shirt (she had trouble with that sometimes) while mine were all over here, but then—

"Wait, Wade! Stop!" She broke away, gasping, from my kiss, and pushed against my chest to get me off of her.

"Wha—what's wrong?" I stammered, sitting up to give her some space. Had she changed her mind?

She smiled at the expression on my face, and sat up to kiss me lightly on the lips before saying, "Nothing's wrong. Sorry. It's just that I just remembered, my mother is right next door, and I told her I would be back in ten minutes, and it's probably been a good half hour, and it would actually completely gross me out if I slept with you with my mother only forty feet away…"

"We could go to Lavon's if you want. Momma Hart would be a whole hundred feet away then," I offered, smiling.

She shoved me, lightly, and it was so easy, so natural, that my breath almost caught in my throat.

"Still too creepy, sorry," Zoe said, getting up to leave.

I walked her to the door, putting an arm on either side of her as she prepared to exit so that she was face to face with me and another kiss was inevitable. Long minutes later, she sighed. "But I actually do have to go." Her expression said she wanted to do anything but. I agreed, but smiled because I knew we had the next day, and the next, and the next. For a long time.

"Goodnight, Doc," I said softly, as I watched her walk away.

"Goodnight," she said, looking back at me. Then, she caught sight of the wicker chair that she had kicked earlier. She marched right back, grabbed the chair, hoisted it above her head, raised an eyebrow as if daring me to say anything about it, and turned around again. I watched, smiling, as my girlfriend walked back to her house, stopping to rest from carrying the chair twice along the forty foot stretch.


End file.
